


You and Me

by Ultra



Series: Moments in Time [38]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Eliot Spencer, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Whatever happens with Parker, Eliot is always there for her.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for caitriona_3 on LiveJournal.

Parker had been missing all day. The others had noticed but just made excuses for it, assuming she was doing her own thing, checking out a security system someplace, jumping off a high-rise in town. Eliot knew better. Parker liked to tell people when she was having that kind of fun, wanted to have them come play along with her more often than not. Today was different, and he had a feeling he was right when he followed his instincts and headed on up to the roof.

Eliot sighed when he saw Parker sat on the edge, legs dangling into nowhere. Heights were not his favourite thing, but for her, he’d deal with it. The hitter lowered himself down to sit beside the blonde, barely a an inch or two between them. He didn’t say a word, because that probably wasn’t what she wanted. He just waited and pushed his hair back off his face when the wind blew it awry.

After all of two minutes, Parker spoke.

“Have you ever been to a funeral? A real one, for someone who mattered to you?”

Eliot wondered why she would ask such a question, but never called her on it. She asked and he would answer. That was obviously what she needed right now.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, as the two of them looked out at the horizon. “My father died when I was almost thirteen. I remember standing there in a suit too big for me, itching like crazy, thinkin’ how this wasn’t what he woulda wanted. No, sir, not my Daddy. He wouldn’t want us all standin’ around crying and tryin’ to be what we wasn’t,” he explained, Southern drawl in full effect as he called on those memories. “But that’s how funerals are; sad and awkward, I guess.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Eliot saw Parker nodding her head in some kind of agreement. He itched to ask her why she was asking, if she understood from experience or whatever, but he didn’t do it. Something was off here, and if he gave her just a little more time, she would probably explain.

“I never had a father,” she said softly then. “I had the next best thing for a while, and now... now he’s gone, forever.”

Eliot let out a breath he barely knew he was holding until that moment. Archie was dead, he understood now, but he didn’t really know what to say for the best. Sophie would be sweet and comforting. Hardison would crack a joke to cheer Parker up. Nate would probably give her an awkward hug and then offer her a drink. As for Eliot, all he had was the same thing he always gave to Parker; the truth.

“I know Archie helped you with your thief stuff, maybe even saved you from the streets,” he said seriously. “But he wasn’t a father, Parker. A real Dad would’ve taken you home, given you the real life you deserved.”

Those words probably stung, and there was every chance she would bolt at the sound of them. Eliot hoped not, he hoped she took his words as they were meant, the honest truth. He was trying to help and at the same time, tell her just exactly what he thought about Archie. Honestly, she was lucky he wasn’t admitting to being kind of glad the old timer was gone, at least this way he couldn’t let Parker down anymore.

“I know,” she sniffled some. “He still cared though, in his own way. I cared too. Now it feels weird because... he’s just gone,” she bit her lip so as not to cry and Eliot felt a knot tighten in his stomach at the sight of her sadness. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Everybody leaves in the end. I guess I should be flattered that at least this wasn’t his choice, right?”

It was enough to break the heart Eliot claimed not to have. Parker had it so rough for way too long. She deserved better, so very much better.

“Hey,” he said softly, putting a careful hand to her shoulder to get her full attention. “I’m here, darlin’. I’m here and I ain’t going anywhere, not for a long time yet,” he swore.

They both knew he wasn’t impervious to death, but it was going to take something that drastic to tear him from her side right now. That was what he meant, and what she had to understand.

“We’ll be here, side by side, even when we’re as old as Archie?” she asked, the corner of her mouth quirking up at the thought.

“You better believe it, babe.” Elliot smiled genuinely. “You can run around on your walking frame, stealing tubes of denture glue, and I’ll be there to hit the security guards with my old man’s cane.”

She laughed at that, a strange gurgling sound that broke through the tears. She leaned a little closer, let her head drop onto Eliot’s shoulder. His arm automatically wrapped around her back and held her there.

“Thank you,” she whispered, staring out at the view.

There they remained in companionable silence, as the sun set into the distance.

It was all going to be okay.


End file.
